


Smooch ~ T&B Fanart

by StrawberrySwirl



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySwirl/pseuds/StrawberrySwirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture of Tiger & Bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooch ~ T&B Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Just got Corel Sketch Pad and wanted to try it out. Um, also, I just started exams week so no story updates for now, nevertheless, enjoy the cute picture!


End file.
